Our Love Is Supernatural
by Dean Dazey
Summary: When Nathaniel Peterson has a curse placed on her in 11th century England, she is left wandering the earth in search of her "pure soul mate" while constantly trying to satisfy her sexual cravings. A thousand years later, she meets the Winchesters, giving them a flash from their pasts, hoping that maybe they can help her lift the curse.


**A/N:** This is my first published work here on , so I'm slightly nervous. All reviews are welcome, both good and bad. I am open for criticism, and I hope that you enjoy the story.

**Rating:** M (Just in case)

**Disclaimer: **Pretty sure I don't own Sam, Dean or any other characters from the Supernatural series, although I wish I did.

* * *

**Prologue:**

She wasn't just some ordinary girl. She was human to say the least, but she was the oldest human to have ever walked the face of the planet. Over one thousand years she wandered the planet, without any real purpose. She had been born "Mary"; a simple name for a simple girl. She was the youngest of a group of girls, but she was by far the fairest. Long blond hair teased her shoulders and back, piercing blue eyes bore into your soul, shaking you to the very core. She was a seductress from a very young age, teasing the men around the village with her looks and her empty promises. All the women of the village had envied Mary, and her beauty. The feared for their husbands and sons, always curious to know which man she would go after next.

Then Mary had made the worst decision of her life; she had gone after the wrong man. He was a Shepard, a married man. He was tall, good-looking, kind, and most of all, naive. He had been ignorant of the happenings in the village, and immune to the gossip surrounding Peter's youngest daughter. Mary had approached Niklaus with the intention of seducing the older man, and in fact she had succeeded as she had with every other man she had attempted to seduce, only with him she had been less discrete. She had taken him in the middle of his field of sheep, in full view of anyone passing, and it just so happened that his wife had been coming to give him a light lunch in the field when she had caught the two of them. She had known that it was all Mary's doing, and although she was furious with her husband for agreeing to do such things with a whore like Mary, Niklaus' wife vowed revenge on Mary, and used a curse to do it.

The curse was not complex for a witch such as Niklaus' wife, Acacia. She had practiced in secret, fearful of the consequences that she may have to face for the things that she did. She was not a witch that had tapped into the elements of nature and of those of spirits that had passed on. No. Acacia practiced darker magics, and had tapped into the darkest of all magics to be able to place this curse on Mary. The curse itself was dark, and was aimed to make Mary suffer, just as she had watching the younger girl with her husband, but she made it so that she would have suffer for eternity. The curse was to turn Mary into an immortal being, struck with the constant need of sexual pleasure, and forced to wander the earth in search of the one man who would be able to not only satisfy the sexual urge she would crave, but that man would also have to be her pure soul mate - meaning that not only would their souls be linked, but it would have be during the right lifetime of that soul for them to be properly connected - and utter the three sacred words at the time of conception of the perfect love child for the curse to be broken.

At first, Mary was unaware of the curse, but when her desires for sexual gratification became heightened, she began to ask questions, and for give years they were left unanswered, and Mary continued to whore herself around the village and surrounding villages, in an attempt to satisfy her urge. One night, she had been summoned by Acacia, who then proceeded to explain what she had done to her, why, and how the curse could be broken. She also forewarned Mary that there was a possibility that it could take centuries for the curse to be broken, but not to worry, as she would never age, nor would she feel the affects of time, however her need for sexual gratification would always be heightened until that moment when the curse would be broken. At that moment, she would not only have found her soul mate, but she would also be on her way to starting a family with him, and would then proceed to lead the rest of her life as a normal human.

Mary found the curse a little confusing: wander the earth in search of her pure soul mate, so that he could satisfy her, but she wouldn't be properly satisfied until he told her he loved her at the moment that they would conceive the perfect love child. She had no idea what that meant, nor would she understand for a thousand years.

This is the story of how she was able to break her curse.


End file.
